The Grey Series
by Goddess Achlys
Summary: LAST CHAPTER IS UP! Series overview: Two ex-rangers moved back to town and don't get much of a break- but they don't mind. Please R/R
1. Interruptions

The Grey Series: Interruptions By: WGA  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em... yadda yadda yadda. you know the drill.  
  
Trini and Kim sat back on the couch of their apartment. They'd only moved back a week ago, and hadn't told anyone yet. They wanted to be settled and ready to surprise EVERYONE. Kim still regretted the letter a bit, but she heard that Tommy was happy with Kat, so she was fine. They'd also talked on the phone about a month ago and decided to be friends...everything was looking up. Trini had missed the US in general but Angel Grove especially. "Ok girl, we have 3 horror flicks for tonight." Trini said as she popped a tape into the VCR. "Great. Be right there" Kim replied cheerily while taking the popcorn from the microwave. Kim all but fell onto the couch next to her best friend. "It feel sooo good to be back."  
  
"You got that right; I don't know how we left." They gave each other a small high-five. Suddenly the doorbell rang, giving each other a quick, confused look; Kim got up and opened the door.  
  
"Hello??" She looked down each hallway. She was about to close the door when she found an old piece of parchment on the ground. Kim picked it up and walked inside. "Who was it?" Trini asked quizzically.  
  
"..no one." Kim was lost in thought, looking at a weird symbol of a snake, a hawk, a panther, and a scorpion on the parchment. "..just a...piece of paper" "ook.. that's weird" Trini was getting up from the couch now. She and Kim were about to go through the writing when the door bell rang again. "Now what?!" Kim was very annoyed. She had just wanted a quiet night of watching movies with her best friend in their new apartment. "I'll get it" Trini offered. She knew Kim was irritated, and she had to admit this was bothering her a bit too. Kim had thrown the paper into her bedroom, just in case, and went to turn off the movie. So much for that , she thought when she pressed the button. Trini had barely turned the knob when the door flew open, causing her to stumble backwards. Kim's head shot up and she ran to Trini, helping her gain balance. They both looked at the and sighed in relief. "ROCKY DESANTOS!" Kim scolded. "You scared us half to death!" She grabbed his ear and pulled him down to her level of vision. Trini just folded her arms and laughed. "You're in for it now" The rest of the gang that had been behind Rocky laughed with Trini as Kim hit Rocky upside the head and threw him onto the couch, but he only landed halfway on and fell to the floor in a matter of seconds. "Oww.. man.. Hey, it's not MY fault you forgot to tell some old friends you moved back into town" Rocky joked, trying to pull himself from the deep blue carpeting.  
  
I thought it best to end this chapter here, I know it's short-sorry. Hope you liked it. I'll have to get at LEAST one review asking me for the next part. c'mon, you know you wanna find out where this is going.. ( I guarantee a twist/surprise/whatever. 


	2. Catching Up

The Grey Series: Catching up  
By: WGA  
  
Disclaimer: Been there, done that... don't sue!  
Author's note: Thanks kimberlyluvstommy for the review, you were the first so this chapter is here now! Everyone enjoy!  
  
Kim and Trini greeted everyone else with a hug, Kim gave Tommy a peck on the cheek for 'old times sake' fortunately Kat hadn't noticed.  
  
Everyone had been talking and laughing for about an hour. The rest of the gang couldn't believe how much Kim and Trini had changed. Maybe not really personality wise, but their appearances were… so NEW. Kim and Trini wore a lot of darker colors now, they couldn't explain it themselves, but they had been drawn to grey and black lately… that just made it easier to share clothes though. Trini had dyed the tips of her hair though, a great shade of blue, and Kim had done the same only with purple. Trini also had a belly button ring and Kim had a tongue ring- that really shocked people. But all and all, they were the same people. Everyone had gotten over the initial shock, it'd been a completely casual reunion. Tommy and Kat sat together, so did Rocky and Aisha. Adam was the only one without his 'match.' Kim and Trini saw this.  
  
"Adam, don't just stand there… come sit with us." Trini slid over a seat and patted the cushion between her and Kim. He blushed slightly and sat down.  
  
"Oh, Adam, two girls? You're lucky man" Rocky winked. Aisha swatted his arm.  
  
"Hey! You know you'll always be my one and only, and that's fine by me"  
  
"Better be" Aisha smiled. They kissed lightly, receiving 'awww's from everyone else- they both blushed a bit.  
  
Kim looked at Adam, then Tommy, then Rocky. Rocky was just a friend, she knew that… Tommy had Kat now and they were friends now anyway- it was nice, but Adam… he was a friend, but something told her she'd be seeing him more than the others.  
  
"So have you guys heard about Billy?" Tommy asked. Trini sighed wistfully at Billy Cranston's name. She'd had a secret crush on him for a long time.  
  
"What about him?" Kim asked, sorta hoping not to hear the worst.  
  
"He's coming back to town in 3 days!" Kat bubbled.  
  
"Really?!" Trini beamed her brightest smile. "That's great!" I can't believe it!  
  
"Yeah, it'll be great to see him again" Kim agreed, followed by an echo of 'yeah's.  
  
Everyone talked some more, until 12:00 am.  
  
"We should probably go guys, Kim and Trini need their sleep" Adam suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so" Aisha said.  
  
"Ok, see you two later" smiled Tommy as he and Kat walked out. Rocky and Aisha followed. Adam stood in the doorway,  
  
"Stop by the Youth Center around 12 ok? So we can hang out some more." His face was hopeful- he had missed his old friends a lot.  
  
"Count on it" Kim smiled and winked. Adam blushed and smiled back, then turned around and left, but inside… he was really confused.  
  
"See ya!" call Trini. Then she turned to Kim,  
  
"So, sleep?"   
  
"Defiantly!" Kim smiled.  
  
"By the way girl…" Kim stopped in mid-step to listen. "You're such a flirt!"  
Kim turned around and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah…well, I admit I like him… but you were almost as bad when we talked about Billy!" They both laughed.  
  
"Night Kimmie," teased Trini.  
  
"Night Trinidad" Kim retorted.   
With that, they slept- forgetting the mysterious paper… for now.  
  
So? Good? Bad? What? Same rules apply to this section- no one asks for the next, it'll most likely stop here. C'mon- even if you don't want to read the rest, just humor me! It took me a while to write this and I wanna share it! *puppy dog eyes* pretty please? 


	3. Morning Transition

The Grey Series: Morning Transition  
By: WGA  
  
Disclaimer: That's it… this is my last one for this series, if you don't get it by now then.. well you're silly  
  
Author's note: Thank you Ice for being the 1st one to comment on chapter two. Because you did, everyone gets chapter 3! Yay! As you can all tell, I go on this site a lot so I'm likely to notice your reviews quickly and be able to post.  
  
Although it was 10, Kim awoke to the smell of bacon. How does she always do that? She thought groggily as she slipped into the shower. The water woke her for the most part and she washed her hair. Kim stepped out into the steamy room and looked in the mirror, for some reason she wanted to look a little special today. She put on black, leather shorts with a low waist and a grey, sleeve-less top that ended just above her belly button. It had black, suede string to tie up both sides. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail held by a grey, fuzzy scrunchie, and put on her boots. They were knee high and laced all the way up with silver flames on the sides. She double checked her silver, bird earrings and walked out of the bathroom, down the hall to the kitchen table.   
She saw Trini finishing up fixing up two breakfast plates. Trini was dressed similar to her; same boots except they had silver lightning- not flames, she wore the same kind of black, leather shorts and a grey, sleeve-less top without the tie sides and a fringed bottom that looked like it got shredded. She also had silver, snake earrings in and grey ribbon wound down her pony tail until it reached the blue. It reminded Kim of the old days, but less yellow and more punkish.  
  
"How do you always do it?" Kim asked as she sat down.  
  
"Do what?" Trini teased innocently as she set Kim's plate in front of her.  
  
"Get up so early, look so great, act so happy, do so much?"   
  
"Lots of practice" Trini joked.  
  
"Yeah well, one of these days I'm going to get up before you" Kim smiled and began eating.  
  
"Good… then YOU can cook breakfast" They both giggled. It's not that Kim was a bad cook, it's just that Trini was better. They finished their breakfast and applied their make-up. Each one wearing grey/silver eye shadow and purple lipstick with a hint of blue. They were defiantly best friends, you could tell by how they looked.  
  
"Almost time to meet the guys" Trini said as Kim finished the dishes.  
  
"Ok, let's go" She followed Trini and they both grabbed their jackets. They, of course, had matching jackets since they shopped together constantly; black leather… somewhere between a biker and plain.  
  
"Let's take the bike, kay?" Trini suggested.  
  
"Only if I get to drive" teased Kim as she picked up the keys. They had shared expenses to get a silver and black, two seat motorcycle and a silver and black car. Because of the law they both had to wear sunglasses to protect their eyes- Kim's had purple lens and Trini's had blue… go figure.  
  
Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam sat on some benches outside the Youth Center and talked. They wanted to see Trini and Kim arrive, honestly, they were curious what kind of car they had… well, all but Adam- he just didn't want to be left alone. They waited another 5 minutes, then a motorcycle rode up and parked. The girls got off and walked up to meet their friends. Adam just stared at Kim, She's so…beautiful!  
  
"Whoa… you guys have a motorcycle? I better get a ride sometime" joked Rocky.  
  
"Anytime you want Rock" Trini smiled. Rocky beamed.  
  
"Very cool guys" Aisha agreed.  
  
"C'mon, lets get something to drink" Kat suggested. Kat pulled Tommy inside and Rocky, Aisha, and Trini followed. Kim was about to go in too when she noticed Adam was still standing there- looking at her. She walked over to him,  
  
"Adam? Something wrong?"  
  
"Um… no…" he blushed strongly.  
  
"Ok, let's go then" He was wearing a white, sleeve-less shirt with a green, flannel, sleeve-less over it. She grabbed the white shirt and when to pull him with her when he took her hand and stopped her.  
  
"I, um, just wanted to tell you that… you look great" this time they both blushed.  
  
"Thanks Adam, so do you" She looked him up and down and smiled, "Now c'mon!"  
  
She continued to hold on to his shirt and pulled him in towards the unofficial 'ranger table.'  
  
"Well it's about time!" Aisha smiled and winked.  
  
"Yeah, we thought you two had ditched us" Tommy stated. Kim and Trini shared a glance, then Kim and Adam shared one,  
  
"Well, I…" Adam began- not knowing how to continue.  
  
"Adam just wanted to read his newest poem to me" Kim lied.  
  
"Oh ok" Kat said convinced. Rocky on the other hand was a bit less fooled.  
  
"So how's the fighting evil going?" Trini whispered.  
  
"No attacks in two days, we're betting things won't stay this quiet" Tommy was more serious now.  
  
They spent until 3 o'clock talking and sharing stories. Then Kim and Trini had to go, they each taught a class twice a week- Kim taught gymnastics and Trini taught cooking, they made enough on that to live on.  
  
Sorry, that was pretty dull… but I needed a transition to really get into the main plot of the story. Don't worry… its coming up next. Same rules though, I want at least one review asking, how else will I know if you like it or hate it? SOME WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT SECTION OF THE GREY SERIES- THE BEGINNING OF DESTINY… 


	4. The Beginning of Destiny

The Grey Series: The Beginning of Destiny By:WGA  
  
Author's note: I'm so glad you all liked it! Thank you NixHexIzaCutie, Crowe, (Mattman39151), and kimberlyluvstommy ( (btw, kimberlyluvstommy- I have been reading your story Pink with Evil, I like it a lot.)  
  
Kim and Trini walked into their apartment. They were so tired from 3 hours of teaching. "What a long day" Kim complained. "I really don't feel like cooking" Trini stated with an exasperated sigh. "Pizza?" "Please?" Trini used her puppy dog eyes, Kim giggled and picked up the phone. "One medium double cheese coming up" Kim called the pizza place while Trini just sat there with her eyes closed. That kitchen gets so hot! "Ok, 15 minutes.I'll be right back though" Kim walked into her bedroom and Trini turned on the tv.  
  
Kim sat on her bed and closed her eyes, but when she did. she saw a hawk fly into a grey light and her eyes opened wide. Suddenly they were focused on the old parchment that had been left there. But was it left on purpose? She wondered. She jumped up from the bed and grabbed the paper, running towards Trini.How could we have forgotten? I'm mean, it's not like it was some everyday thing! Kim yelled at herself.  
  
"Trini, Trini!" Kim jumped over the couch and sat next to her friend. "Huh? What? What?" Trini was shaken from her tv world. "Remember this?" Kim waved the paper in front of her. "Oh my. yeah! Let's read it!" Trini grabbed the parchment and unrolled it.  
  
Kim, Trini, If you are reading this... then you are about to discover that you are the Grey Hawk Ranger and the Grey Snake Ranger. This may be new to you but it is true. You are destined to be rangers just how you are destined to be friends. It is up to you to look inside yourselves and see the hawk and the snake. Hawk, you are cunning and graceful- Snake, you are wise and strong. You are not the only Grey Rangers though, there are two more. The Panther and the Scorpion- the Panther is mysterious and helpful and the Scorpion is smart and brave. You know who they are. You are all destined to be Grey Rangers. You're home base will be the Grey Area; it will contain everything you need once you find the power in your hearts. The Grey Powers also come with psychic ability- telepathy, pk, and more to help you in your mission. This is a very special power..use it well.  
  
So you know: The Hawk and the Panther are soul mates, just as the Snake and the Scorpion. This may be hard to believe, but find them.  
  
Trini and Kim looked at each other in awe and confusion.  
  
If you can't tell, I usually write these at about 2-3 in the morning ( anyway, hope you like. Btw, was the note too subtle? 


	5. Acceptance

The Grey Series: Acceptance By: WGA  
  
Author's note: Ok, I figured since all my chapters are really short, I'd give you chapter 5 with chapter 4. I'm on chapter 12 in my writing(and MORE to come) if that gives you any clue how long the series will be. Enjoy!  
  
Kim and Trini sat there a few moments. "So. you think it's real?" Kim asked shakily. "I've learned that these things usually are, remember when we didn't believe Zordon?" Trini didn't sound as confident as she wanted. "And now we look inside ourselves to find the hawk and the snake right?" Kim was being part sarcastic, and part asking a real question. "Seems like it. lets try" Trini was a bit more excited now, and it was catching to Kim. "Ok!" They sat there another few moments. just looking. Suddenly, there was a grey flash and they both felt a tingling sensation and Kim and Trini were clad in grey ranger uniforms. Trini opened her eyes first, "I am the snake" Kim followed by saying, "I am the hawk" The uniforms were new. Both were solid grey with black gloves, black boots, and a black belt. Both had a grey skirt attached too. On Trini's belt there was a silver snake and on Kim's there was a silver hawk. The helmets were plain but interesting- all grey with black visors to see through, except Kim's had a feather texture and Trini's had a scale texture. "Wow" they said in unison. 'Think the telepathy thing works?' Kim accidentally thought to Trini- who laughed, 'Yeah Kim.I think it works' Kim laughed with her. "So what about the Panther and the Scorpion?" Kim became serious. "Well, our clues are; we know them, they're our soul mates, and the panther is mysterious and helpful and the scorpion is smart and brave..who could it be?" Trini thought. After going through all her friends, Kim's face lit up, not that anyone could tell with the helmet on, "ADAM!" Kim stated. Trini caught on in less than a second, "BILLY!" "YES!" They said in unison once again and gave a high five.  
  
Those two fit perfectly! Kim thought happily.  
  
After about an hour of exploring their powers, they discovered their weapons. Kim had her Talon Knives and the Feather bow, a bow that shot razor sharp feathers like arrows. She could also fly and had Circe, a metal hawk as a guide and helper. Trini had her Fang Knives and the Cobra Staff. She had a metal snake named Theia as a guide and helper and had the ability of invisibility. They soon de-morphed.  
  
"This is so great! We're not just back in Angel Grove- we're back to save the world, or rather help the Zeo Rangers do it" Kim was very excited. "Lets wait until Billy get back to tell him and Adam, until then.we have our little secret" Trini suggested "Sounds good" Kim agreed but was cut off as she yawned. Trini looked at the clock to see that it was 11. "I think we need some sleep after such a long day" Kim agreed with her friend and they both went to bed.  
  
You know what I'd say here ( 


	6. New Rangers

The Grey Series: New Rangers By: WGA  
  
Author's note: Thanks for the review (cosmosjeanie@yahoo.ca)  
  
Kim and Trini went through their usual morning routine. Today Kim wore black pants and a grey baby doll tee with black gym shoes. Trini wore grey capri stretch pants and a black tank top with black gym shoes. They had just arrived at the Youth Center when a familiar beep from their friends' communicators. 'I remember that' Kim thought wistfully to Trini. 'Yeah.it was fun, wasn't it?' asked Trini 'Defiantly. Hey, think we should help out? I mean. should the Snake and Hawk Rangers help out?' Kim joked. 'I think so, lets go' Trini agreed.  
  
"Guys, what's up?" Kim asked as the other were about to leave. "Trouble in the park, we'll be right back" Tommy stated in a leader manner. "kay- we'll just. go back to our apartment, right Kim?" Trini nudged her friend. "Good idea" The Zeo Rangers went to a secluded place and teleported out. 'Think we can teleport?' Trini questioned. 'I don't know. lets try- maybe if we think about where we want to be." Kim couldn't finish her thought because before either knew it, they had thought of the park and appeared behind some trees. "GREY SNAKE NOW" Trini called out and morphed. "GREY HAWK NOW" Kim repeated the process. The Zeo Rangers were fighting at least fifty cogs and it was beginning to get strenuous. Suddenly, two grey clad rangers ran from the forest and began to help. Each Zeo had only a split second to think about the new rangers as they fought, but as long as they were there to help it was fine. It took another 10-15 minutes of fighting to reduce the cogs to scrap. The Zeo Rangers automatically formed their group and faced off with the Grey Rangers. 'That was so fun Trini' 'It sure was! Now let's go to that Grey Area place before we're discovered' 'Can I do one thing? Please!' 'Ok, just don't go revealing yourself yet' 'I wouldn't do that! I'm just going to leave the Panther a clue' she giggled. 'I know I know, so I'll see you in the Grey Area' And with that mental message they both teleported in a shower of silver sparkles.  
  
"That was so weird!" The Blue Zeo Ranger stated. "Whoever they were, they helped us out big time" replied the Yellow. 'Come here' Adam heard in his head. he shook it off as a hallucination 'Come here. please' he heard it again "Adam? Is something wrong?" Kat asked, noticing he was spacing out. No response. As the message came again, the Green Zeo Ranger ran to its source in the middle of the forest. leaving a very confused and worried team. "Where'd he go?" Tommy questioned. "I..have no idea" Rocky replied in a slow, confused manner. "Let's go find him guys- that was too weird" suggested Aisha. "Ok, come on- here's his tracks" Kat pointed to the ground where his boots made footprints.  
  
*Meanwhile Trini un-morphed and wandered the Grey Area*  
  
You know what goes here ( 


	7. An Encounter

The Grey Series: An Encounter By: WGA  
  
Author's note: Thanks for keeping interest and for the nice reviews kimberlyluvstommy and Crowe! (  
  
Adam stopped in the middle of the forest, wondering why he had bothered to follow the mysterious voice.it hadn't sounded like a trap- somehow he couldn't resist the voice, sure he tried...but not success. his thoughts were cut short when the Grey Hawk Ranger flipped down from a tree branch.  
  
"It's.it's YOU" he stumbled in shock on the words.  
  
"Yes Adam" Kim was trying to be as sweet as possible so he'd know she wasn't an enemy.  
  
"How do you know my name?" he took a defensive step back.  
  
"All in due time, but for now- I have something for you" she took a step closer.  
  
"GUYS HE WENT THIS WAY, COME ON!" Tommy shouted as they searched for Adam.  
  
"Circe!" Kim called and the metal hawk appeared "Distract them with you're projecting please" The hawk nodded its head and flew off, projecting the Green Zeo Ranger running through the forest.  
  
"What on earth.?" Adam was very confused as his friends went after the projection.  
  
"Not now, I don't have much time. Take off your helmet"  
  
"What!? No!" he was very surprised at her demand.  
  
"Trust me" that voice. it was like a Siren call to him.he couldn't say no..he unclasped his helmet slowly, she nodded for him to finish and he removed it entirely. Kim slid a black clothe over his eyes as a blindfold.  
  
"Are you sure you're good?" He was so nervous now.  
  
Why am I doing this? I should just take of this silly blindfold and see who it is! He thought.  
  
Kim took off her helmet and kissed him- not too hard, not too light. but lovingly, unfortunately it had to be closed mouth or he'd recognize the tongue ring. Adam was again in shock as Kim put her helmet on.  
  
"You may remove the blindfold" as she said this, he did so.  
  
"CIRCE RETURN!" Kim called.  
  
"I suggest you put your helmet back on before your friends arrive, until tomorrow" And with that the Grey Hawk Ranger and Circe disappeared in silver sparkles. The Zeo Rangers burst through the brush seconds after.  
  
"Adam?" Rocky waved his hand infront of the young man's face and snapped.  
  
"Huh? What?..." was Adam's only reply.  
  
"Why'd you run off like that?" Aisha asked in a worried tone.  
  
"I.." Adam thought about telling them the truth.  
  
"Why isn't your helmet on?" Tommy asked next.  
  
"I.."  
  
"Adam? Are you ok?" Kat was concerned too.  
  
"I.I gotta go!" and with that, the Green Zeo Ranger teleported to his bedroom and threw off his communicator. What am I gonna do?What was that about anyway? He worried. He regretted ever running after the voice.  
  
I'm sorry these are so short, but they always seem like good places to cut off. Besides that it's 3 am and I have no sense of length and time. So, once again, good? Bad? 


	8. Some Thinking, Some Talking, and Some Cl...

The Grey Series: Some Thinking, Some Talking, and Some Clues By: WGA  
  
Author's note: Thanks for all the 'GOOD's kimberlyluvstommy (  
  
Kim teleported to the Grey Area un-morphed and found Trini standing with her arms cross looking at her. "WHAT?" Kim knew that look on Trini's face. Suddenly, Trini's stern look broke into a smile.  
  
"I want details!" They both laughed. Kim went on to tell her about the encounter and the clue she'd left.  
  
"Oh yeah. you didn't freak him out, no way" Trini rolled her eyes and laughed. Kim swatted her arm playfully.  
  
"Hey...." but Kim couldn't really disagree, she had freaked him out and she could tell. So she decided to switch subjects. "I did what I did, so what's in this 'Grey Area?'?"  
  
"Oh Kim, its great! Ok, we're in the main chamber here- with the alarm and mirror for watching people and stuff like that, and then there's this really advanced medical room incase we get hurt, and there's a laboratory- Billy will love it. And the rest of it is like an apartment! Well. besides the Zord chamber." Trini beamed and began pulling Kim around.  
  
"Wait. what do you mean apartment?" Kim was confused; she thought it would be like the Command Center or something.  
  
"I mean- there's a bedroom for the Hawk and Panther, one for the Snake and Scorpion- both have full grey & black closets in the right sizes, and 2 guest rooms, each has it's own bathroom, there's a kitchen-dining room place, and there's even a living room with a stereo, couch and tv!" Trini was very excited.  
  
"Wow. whoever they are, they went all out" Kim smiled. "Sounds like a dream home."  
  
"It is" Trini said dreamily. By this time the excitement had caught to Kim as she thought more about it, "Should we move in? I mean, I think we're supposed to- come on, it'll be great!"  
  
"What about visitors and mail?" Trini's brow furled.  
  
"We won't need mail, and what visitors do we get? Sure the gang knows we're here now, but they'll eventually find out we're the Grey Rangers and they can come hang out." Kim had a lot of good points; there wasn't a good, logical explanation why they shouldn't stay.  
  
"Well." began Trini, "OK!" She jumped and hugged Kim. They went to get accommodated in their new rooms.  
  
Adam was lying on his bed, running the black clothe through his fingers- What was that about? Well. evidently she knew me, so I think I should know her. He'd been thinking about this for at least half an hour. Before he realized it, his finger had slipped into the clothe and unfolded it to the size of a handkerchief. "What the.?" were the only words he could get out as he saw a hawk and a panther stitched in silver thread. This confused him about as much as the kiss and he just had more and more to think about.  
  
"I still say we should go check on Adam. what if those new rangers did something?" Rocky said with a concerned frown.  
  
"Relax Rocky" Aisha ran her fingers through her boyfriend's hair "He'll be fine"  
  
"We'll stop by later ok? After he's had some time to work through. uh, whatever was bothering him" Kat reassured.  
  
Billy stepped off the aircraft and looked out the window. It feels so great to be back! He walked to get his bag and called a cab. "Where to?" asked the cab driver.  
  
"Embassy Suites Hotel please" Billy said as he watched the familiar scenery roll by. I can't wait to see everyone again.  
  
"Trini! Come see!" Kim called while looking at their special mirror.  
  
"What is it Kim?" Trini said walking in from her room.  
  
"BILLY'S BACK!" Kim squealed. Trini's casual smile grew into a Cheshire grin.  
  
"It's about time!"  
  
Hi. Ok that was my end author's note ( 


	9. Who Wants to Come?

The Grey Series: Who Wants to Come? By: WGA  
  
Author's notes: Thanks Crowe, thanks NixhexIzaCutie  
  
"So, do we go morphed or not" Kim questioned.  
  
"I think morphed would convince our friends more than arriving regularly and telling them" Trini suggested.  
  
"ok, GREY HAWK NOW"  
  
"GREY SNAKE NOW"  
  
"Meet you back here in 5 minutes" Kim gave a thumbs up in reply.  
  
Tommy, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha walked out of the movie theater laughing. "Thanks guys, that movie really cheered my up" Adam said as the laughter died.  
  
"Anytime Adam" Tommy smiled.  
  
"Sure you don't want to tell us what happened?" Aisha asked.  
  
"It was.. nothing really, I'm fine" Adam smiled uneasily.  
  
"If you're sure" Rocky still wasn't too convinced but didn't want to push it.  
  
"So what now guys?" Adam wanted desperately to change the subject.  
  
Kim was flying over-head unnoticed. Damn! I wanted him to be alone, it'll look too suspicious in front of them..but I've got to meet Trini and Billy soon and they don't seem to be splitting up, so here goes nothing. She thought as she ascended to the ground. As she landed, Tommy, Kat, Rocky, and Aisha took fighting stances- Adam just started messaging his temples,  
  
"Not you again.. haven't you caused enough problems?" he said weakly.  
  
"What do you want?" Tommy asked defensively.  
  
'Hawk' did the only thing she could think of- she pointed to Adam. Rocky stepped in front of his friend and glared at her.  
  
"Adam?! No way!"  
  
Kim sighed and used her psychic ability to slide Rocky out of the way- he remain in his fighting stance but was very surprised by the act-well, who wouldn't be? She held her hand out to Adam, who had just been standing there,  
  
"Please"  
  
Her voice was gentle, almost pleading. He trusted her, why? He didn't know.. he just felt like he knew this mysterious grey ranger. His hand raised slowly, it was mostly an unconscious action, but he wouldn't stop himself. Everyone else stared as Adam's hand was less than a hair away from clasping the Hawk ranger's. Right before he did, Rocky's arm shot up and knocked his down,  
  
"ADAM? ARE YOU CRAZY?" He'd always been protective of his friend.  
  
"Clearly he is curious of my offer Rocky, allow him freely or I will force you to cooperate" Kim warned, she didn't have time for this 'should we shouldn't we' trust game!  
  
"Is that a threat?" Rocky mocked.  
  
"No, it is a friendly warning for you to not interfere" Adam looked down, he didn't know who was right but he DID want to go with 'Hawk' - part of him knew he'd find out her identity if he went.. and THAT was his curiousity. Who she was, why the kiss, what's with the kerchief.. he wanted a chance to talk to her.  
  
'Gods Trini, this would've been easier if we'd gone un-morphed' Kim complained.  
  
'You're telling me! He keep asking if the Zeos know me'  
  
'At least he's alone! I have to argue with Rocky and be prepared to fight everyone to get him!'  
  
'Well.. no use trying to change our decision. We chose morphed, we'll stay morphed' They both sighed.  
  
"Friendly? You're trying abduct Adam!" he blurted out. Everyone else knew not to get involved yet while Rocky was like this.. not until he need the help.  
  
"Rocky.. let me go" Adam said quietly and took a step forward. Rocky's head turned to Adam and everyone had a confused look on,  
  
"You're not serious? We don't know her!"  
  
"I know that, but, well- just trust me if not hawk" he tried to be convincing.  
  
"Adam......" But before Rocky could finish, Adam's hand shot up and grabbed Kim's.  
  
"No!!!!" he shouted as Adam and the mysterious Grey Hawk Ranger disappeared in silver sparkles. "Now what do we do???" Aisha stepped over to him and hugged him,  
  
"It'll be ok" she kissed her boyfriend's cheek, "We'll get him back... somehow"  
  
Tommy pulled Kat to him protectively and they all teleported to the Command Center to begin searching.  
  
Meanwhile- Billy was watching tv in his hotel room when the Grey Snake Ranger teleported in. Billy jumped with surprise.  
  
"A new ranger?" He questioned out loud.  
  
"Hello Billy" Trini waved.  
  
"Uh..Hi" Billy waved cautiously back.  
  
"Come here please" she held her hand out, "take my hand" Billy got up from his position on the bed and looked at her hand.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And the Zeo Ranger's know you?"  
  
'Gods Trini, this would've been easier if we'd gone un-morphed' Kim complained.  
  
'You're telling me! He keep asking if the Zeos know me'  
  
'At least he's alone! I have to argue with Rocky and be prepared to fight everyone to get him!'  
  
'Well.. no use trying to change our decision. We chose morphed, we'll stay morphed' They both sighed.  
  
"In a way"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They don't know my identity- yet"  
  
"Well, I guess I can trust you- if the others do" He clasped her hand with his and they disappeared.  
  
All four arrived in the main chamber of the Grey Area at once.  
  
I'm so silly, what will happen next? Who knows what will come out of my crazy mind ( 


	10. Do You Accept?

The Grey Series: Do You Accept? By: WGA  
  
Author's note: Thanks kimberlyluvstommy :)  
  
The Grey Ranger teleportation was a little different from the other kinds so it took a moment to shake it off. Billy and Adam looked around and saw some control panels, an alarm, 2 Grey Rangers, and.. each other. "Adam?" Billy broke the silence.  
  
"Hey, Billy!" They pulled each other into a friendly hug  
  
"How do you know the Grey Rangers?" Adam questioned.  
  
"I don't really, she just showed up" Billy gestured towards Snake/Trini. Trini interrupted their reunion at this point.  
  
"Welcome. I'll go right to the point, sudden as it may be- You two are destined to be the Grey Panther Ranger and the Grey Scorpion Ranger, but you must decide.. Billy, for you it is a matter of deciding if you wish to accept the power" She faded off and Kim took over,  
  
"For you Adam, you must decide Zeo or Grey powers. You can't have both, and if you decide to accept the grey power- it is with you forever and you must pass the Green Zeo on" Adam looked down at this point, lost in deep thought.  
  
"We realize this is a tough decision for you both and our identities may help you to choose" Trini added with support. Billy and Adam looked at each other, then to the Grey Rangers before them. Trini and Kim de-morphed revealing their identities to the guys. Billy and Adam stood in awe- for a least a minute.  
  
'They're taking it better than I expected' Kim joked to Trini.  
  
'Yeah.. think they'll say something soon?'  
  
'I hope so'  
  
'It's so good to see Billy again!' Kim giggled a bit and added,  
  
'Go get your Scorpion.. your soul mate'  
  
'Only if you go for your Panther' The two giggled together now.  
  
'This has got to be soo sudden for them though, personally I'd faint'  
  
'You ALWAYS faint'  
  
'Do NOT!' They laughed again.  
  
"Trini!" Billy said and swept her into a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you too" bubbled Trini. "So will you join us?" She looked into his eyes- those eyes she had fallen in love with so many years ago.  
  
"What have I got to loose? Nothing- what have I got to gain?.. You" He kissed her and she happily returned it.  
  
"And you?" Kim stepped forward to Adam.  
  
"I....I don't know. I'd have to leave the Zeo team?" he continued to stare at the floor.  
  
"Not necessarily- you could, well you could accept the Grey powers and we could all fight with the Zeo team..... just think of it as switching colors" Kim smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "I feel I should tell you, the paper that revealed these powers says we're soul mates, just as Billy and Trini are"  
  
"We are??" Billy turned towards Kim.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Trini pouted, trying to act hurt.  
  
"Nothing, it just explains my feelings" he smiled back at her.  
  
"Good- 'cause I've liked you for a long time" She kissed him lightly and giggled.  
  
"Really? Well we should have told each other, because I've reciprocated the feelings" Billy and Trini shared another kiss.  
  
"So what do you say Adam?" Kim asked. Adam hesitated,  
  
"Well- how can I say no to my soul mate?" he smiled and hugged Kim strongly.  
  
"Finally we have our Grey team.. now you two need your powers" Trini smiled.  
  
"Look inside yourselves- that's the best advice we can give. You'll know it when you find it" Kim added.  
  
Adam and Billy closed their eyes and did as recommended. After a moment or two they saw the same grey flash Trini and Kim had seen and became morphed in their grey uniforms. They were similar to the girls' with small differences- no skirts for one- and Adam's helmet had a fur texture and a silver panther on his belt, Billy had a plated/exoskeleton kind of texture and a silver scorpion. Adam had the Claw knives, his Fire Pounce energy blast, and super speed. Billy had the Pincher knives, the Stinger whip, and the ability to change into animals. And of course there were their metal guides- Acheron and Boreas and their psychic abilities.  
  
"Wow" Adam murmured. "Affirmative" Billy agreed.  
  
Oh and that's the end of this chapter! Sorry if it seemed quick, but if they sat there and thought about it for an hour and I detailed their every move- it wouldn't have made much of a story :) 


	11. Soul Mates? I Thought So

The Grey Series: Soul Mates? I Thought So By: WGA  
  
Author's note: Thanks Teri, Thanks Crowe :) I hope this chapter is more interesting, I put some more Kim/Adam in near the end. As for the Zeo powers, well you'll see- I've already written up to chapter 14 and still going. Enjoy!  
  
Adam and Billy had de-morphed and received the grand tour of the Grey Area. Billy had loved the lab and Adam found that the living room would be great for reading or writing poetry. They had all agreed to move in and eventually tell their friends who the new rangers are.  
  
"Um, is there a phone here? Everyone's probably worried" Adam asked. Kim laughed, "Oh yeah! That whole 'you're abducting Adam' thing" Everyone joined in the laughter. Trini picked up a phone from a table in the corner, "Thanks Trini" Adam took the phone and knew exactly which of his friends to call,  
  
*ring* *ring*  
  
"Desantos' place. Rocky here"  
  
"Hey Rocky, how's it goin?"  
  
"ADAM! WHERE ARE YOU MAN?" Rocky shouted so loud Adam had to hold the phone away from his ear, then he heard him yelling to Tommy and the gang.  
  
"I'm with the Grey Rangers, relax" he laughed.  
  
"Relax??? You disappeared with Ms. Hawk there for no reason! We were with Zordon and Alpha for hours looking for you......which reminds me, why can't we find you on the scanners?"  
  
"I don't know. Just tell them to stop searching, I.. uh, I called Kim, Trini, and Billy and we decided to meet you at the park tomorrow morning ok? It'll be fun"  
  
"Alright man, but you're going to explain this eventually"  
  
"I know I know"  
  
"Sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine and having a great time, ok?"  
  
"ok..Night"  
  
"Night"  
  
*an hour later*  
  
Everyone was sitting in the living area talking when Trini yawned one of those catching yawns that caught to Kim, then Billy, then Adam. They all laughed.  
  
"Time to go to sleep?" Kim suggested getting up.  
  
"Defiantly" Trini started to get up, followed by Billy and Adam. Kim and Adam walked into the bedroom with the hawk and panther on the door, while Trini and Billy walked into the one with the snake and scorpion. Both had grey walls and black furniture (bed, vanity, dresser, desk, and a room screen in the corner to change behind)  
  
"Oh.. there's only one bed" Adam blushed scarlet and looked down. Kim giggled.  
  
"It's ok, looks like a king size any way"  
  
"I'll just sleep on the floor" he suggested.  
  
"No you don't Adam Park!" she waved her index finger to make a point. "We're just sleeping, there's nothing wrong with that" Adam didn't think he should disagree.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"That's better, now I'm going to change" Kim walked over to the dresser and pulled out some black satin pajama shorts and a grey baby doll tee. She went behind the changing screen and put them on.  
  
May as well find some pj's for myself he thought.  
  
He walked to the dresser and opened a drawer- socks, he opened another and found his pj's. He picked out some black satin pajama pants that look comfy. Kim emerged from the screen and smiled. Adam watched her intently,  
  
"You look.. really nice" he blushed again.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Adam changed rather quickly and came out slowly from the screen. Kim watched him and noticed his bare chest- it wasn't overly muscled, but he certainly wasn't weak.. she couldn't help but stare- he looked soo good. She caught herself and turned away blushing fiercely.  
  
"You look.. really nice too" she had to compliment him.  
  
"Thanks" he smiled widely. "So....what side of the bed would you like?"  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter to me. I guess I'll just take this side" she said as she walked around the bed and crawled in. Adam did the same on his side. They covered themselves with the blanket and stared at the ceiling. There was at least 6 inches between them, neither wanting to be too forward.  
  
"It's sort of cold in here.. we don't have to be so far away from each other" Kim broke the silence, but in an unsure voice. Really she just wanted to be closer to him, but it was nice to have an excuse.  
  
"Yeah, it is.. and it's not like we'd do anything, right?" Adam asked nervously.  
  
"Right" Kim smiled. They proceeded to move closer together until their shoulders touched. Kim felt the warmth of him and couldn't resist turning on her side and resting her head on his chest. Adam's arm curled around her shoulders.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Goodnight" Kim lifted her head enough to meet his and gave him a deep kiss, her tongue slipped between his lips and he returned the action. When they both eventually needed air the kiss broke,  
  
"Wow... uh, night Kim" Kim laid her head back down on his chest and sighed contently. He smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
The same basic thing occurred in Trini and Billy's room. Although Trini was wearing black satin pj pants and a grey cami top and Billy wore grey pajama pants, it was a similar where both were more than slightly nervous.. but they worked it out. Sharing a bed was defiantly no problem for these couples. All and all it was a good night and destiny was taking its course.  
  
Awww, wasn't that just the sappiest? Ok, probably not, but I thought it was sweet. Btw- if you couldn't tell, I'm no good at describing intimate kissing stuff so, yeah, bare w/ me here ;) 


	12. Breaking Some News

The Grey Series: Breaking Some News By: WGA  
  
Author's note: Because the Document Manager wasn't working and I couldn't upload last night- I decided to put up this chapter with 11. Enjoy.  
  
Adam and Kim awoke to the feeling of being watched. They opened their eyes to find Trini and Billy leaning in the door way, smiling brightly at them. The both smiled a sleepy smile back and began to get up.  
  
"It's about time" Trini teased.  
  
"Like you two didn't have a nice, peaceful night too" Kim replied.  
  
"Very true, that was the best sleep I've had in ages" Billy smiled at Trini and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Same here" Adam added, placing his hand on top of Kim's. Everyone smiled.  
  
"So who's hungry?" Trini offered.  
  
They all entered the dining room type area, Kim and Adam found that Trini and Billy had been up for a while and made pancakes.  
  
"Mmmm, looks great Trini" Kim complimented.  
  
"Don't thank me, Billy made them"  
  
"When did you learn to cook Billy?"  
  
"About two months ago"  
  
"Well I'm impressed" Adam joined the conversation.  
  
"So am I" Kim agreed. Billy and Trini just laughed.  
  
Everyone finished eating and got dressed to meet the gang in the park. Each one was wearing black jeans and boots, Adam wore a grey t-shirt with black sleeves, Billy wore a black t-shirt with grey sleeves, Kim wore a grey sleeve-less with a thin, black vest, and Trini wore a grey t-shirt with a black button up, ¾ sleeved shirt over it. They decided to teleport to Kim and Trini's apartment so they could drive to the park, it'd be better than just showing up. (sorry is it seems I talk about what their wearing too much, I just want to help visualization)  
  
The four arrived to find Rocky snacking a little at the picnic table, Tommy practicing kata, and Kat and Aisha sitting in a tree, reading. As Tommy turned he saw them walking up, and ran over to meet them. "Hey guys! Welcome back Billy. How's it goin'?" He hugged Kim and Trini.  
  
"Fairly well I must say" replied Billy.  
  
"That's good." Tommy smiled and they walked to the picnic table. He had decided not to mention Adam's little disappearing act in front of the girls and Billy- no need to worry them.  
  
Everyone had been talking for about 10 minutes when Kim's voice sounded in Adam's head.  
  
'You've got to tell them, before an attack and they're short a Green Zeo Ranger' Kim thought to him. 'I know but.. what if they ask for an explanation' 'Just tell them you don't know, I have an idea to reveal ourselves later' 'Ok, if you say so- as long as I tell them soon'  
  
"Um..guys?" Adam began at the next break in the conversation.  
  
"Yeah Adam?" Kat furled her brow, a bit concerned at his tone.  
  
"I...I really have to tell you something" he looked down on his hands clasped on the table. Rocky put a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong man?"  
  
"I.. well, you need to find a new Green Zeo Ranger" he blurted out. Everyone- except Kim, Trini, & Billy of course- was totally shocked, but they TRIED to look shocked.  
  
"What do you mean Adam? Why?" Tommy asked.  
  
"The power rejected me, it won't work for me anymore" well, it's kind of the truth he reassured himself  
  
"I'll bet it was those Grey Rangers" Aisha frowned, "Let's have Alpha run some tests"  
  
"It wasn't them" Adam stated boldly.  
  
"I don't know, we should check you out just incase" Tommy suggested.  
  
"I DON'T NEED ANY TESTS!" Adam shouted and ran off and climbed a tree to sit and think.  
  
'Adam?' Trini thought to him.  
  
'Not now, please' he thought back sadly  
  
'Yes now. What happened?'  
  
'I just didn't think it'd be that hard'  
  
'I understand. Giving up a power isn't easy. But we'll tell them this weekend and you'll feel like part of their team again' Trini replied reassuringly.  
  
'But I won't be part of the team, not the same at least'  
  
'No not the same. But still an important part'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Very. Now come back here'  
  
Adam sighed, 'In a minute'  
  
"So Adam really isn't a Zeo Ranger anymore?" Kat asked sadly.  
  
"I guess not" replied Rocky.  
  
"And we need a replacement.....man, you can't just replace someone like Adam" added Tommy.  
  
"You said it. But if we have to get a new ranger, we should find one soon" Aisha suggested with a gloomy expression.  
  
"How about a camping trip this weekend to cheer everyone up? We can meet up tomorrow morning and drive to a site" Kim offered happily, followed by half- hearted agreements from everyone, even Adam once he returned. They needed a time to just think and hang out- providing there were no attacks. Really, King Mondo did this on purpose to lure them into false security and with the recent events it was working.  
  
*Meanwhile* "Man camping was a great idea" a voice said  
  
"Yeah, this is the break we needed"  
  
"We should have invited the others to come as soon as we got into town this morning"  
  
"Zack, they have to save the world now"  
  
"Yeah but.. well we got to do stuff like this when we had to, right Jase?"  
  
"I guess.....I just didn't want to bother them"  
  
"You're crazy, we haven't seen them in ages! Anyway, we'll see them when we get back to town and then THEY can yell at you for not calling" Zack and Jason laughed and continued fishing.  
  
Not much to say for author's notes down here. 


	13. Camping and Other Weird Stuff

The Grey Series: Camping and Other Weird Stuff By: WGA  
  
Author's note: Thanks Crowe, Thanks Teri :)  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Adam and Kim had surprised Billy and Trini by getting up early and making French toast for breakfast. They had each packed a small duffel bag the night before for the trip.  
  
They were all sitting the car now, Trini was the driver.  
  
"Are we all set?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Trini smiled and they were off to Rocky's house to meet everyone.  
  
They arrived to find Tommy's red truck parked in the driveway, already loaded with their packs and everyone sitting around it.  
  
"Hey!" Aisha waved as they parked. "You all ready for a great weekend?"  
  
"Defiantly" Billy smiled as he stepped from the car. He and Adam moved their bags from the car to the truck.  
  
"Well then let's go!" Tommy exclaimed as he sat behind the wheel. Everyone else climbed in as well. Kat in the passenger seat, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam in the next row, and Kim, Trini, and Billy in the back.  
  
-So what happened the other night?- Rocky whispered to Adam.  
  
-You'll find out later- Adam replied with a bit of mischief in his voice  
  
-So it's something good?-  
  
-Depends how you look at it-  
  
-Alright.. now I don't know if I'm more or less worried- he joked  
  
-Just relax and keep an open mind-  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"What is it??" Zack asked in a worried tone.  
  
"I really don't know.. it just fell from the sky." Jason replied.  
  
"Well it looks like a space ship. Could it be from the latest moon villain?"  
  
But before Jason could answer, the door to the strange metal craft began to open- revealing a gold clad person resembling a ranger.. well, a ranger of different origin.  
  
"Is... is there.. a Jason..Scott here?" he asked between gasps of breathe.  
  
"Yes" Jason replied stongly.  
  
"I've traveled... a long way.. to this planet..... but I was attacked and will not last.. much longer. I am Trey.... the Gold Ranger....but since I am passing, the powers are.. yours now" With those raspy words said, Trey transferred his Gold powers to Jason, showing himself as a nice young man, but deeply injured.  
  
"Thank you" was all Jason could muster, the power, the responsibility, he hadn't realized the extent of how much he missed it all.  
  
"Fight well" And with those words, Trey died and he and his ship disappeared as gold dust.  
  
"Wow... well congratulations man, how's it feel to be back in action?" Zack smiled.  
  
"I feel bad for Trey.. but honestly? It feels great!"  
  
*Back to the others*  
  
The red truck had just parked by the woods and everyone grabbed their bag.  
  
"Ok guys. It's a fifteen minute hike to the stream" Tommy said in 'leader mode.'  
  
"Then we have to put up this crazy 5-room tent... that'll take a while" Aisha rolled her eyes.  
  
*45 minutes later*  
  
"YES! THE TENT IT DONE!" Rocky yelled happily.  
  
"Finally" Kim sighed with relief.  
  
"Ok, Tommy and Kat share a room, Rocky and I will share one, Trini and Kim, and Billy and Adam" Aisha appointed.  
  
"Actually" Billy blushed, "I'd like to share with Trini" He held her hand.  
  
"Oh..OH! ok! When did you two get together??" Aisha beamed.  
  
"Approximately two days ago"  
  
"Ok Kim, you and Adam are in a room" At this Adam walked up behind Kim and put his arms around her waist,  
  
"Fine with me" he smiled.  
  
"Don't tell me... you two are...?" Adam and Kim just nodded and gave each other a kiss- not a peck... a kiss.  
  
"Wow. No one tells me anything anymore!"  
  
"Sorry 'Ish we meant to tell you" Kim smiled guiltily.  
  
"Well, no matter. I'm happy for all of you"  
  
"Now that that's in the open, who's up for a hike?" Billy questioned.  
  
"I am!" Trini raised her hand.  
  
"I figured" Billy laughed slightly and kissed his new g/f on the cheek.  
  
"We'll go to, right Rocky?" Aisha nudged her boyfriend.  
  
"What? Yeah sounds like fun" and the four walked off.  
  
"I'm going to teach Kat to fish" Tommy said as he grabbed 2 rods and walked off with his girlfriend.  
  
"So.. it's you and me" Kim said with a hidden smile.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of feel deserted" Adam joked.  
  
"Aww, you know I'm always here for you" she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thanks. And I'll always be there for you" he kissed her cheek and they both laughed.  
  
"Ok, let's start setting up the fire pit"  
  
"I'll get some rocks for the ring"  
  
"And I'll get the wood" They both smiled and began their tasks.  
  
I was going to write more for this chapter but I hadn't realized how long it's gotten. Don't worry more chapters to come! 


	14. No Rest for a Ranger

The Grey Series: No Rest for a Ranger By:WGA  
  
Author's note: Thanks Teri, sorry the was no reaction, to be honest it completely slipped my mind- if it helps any you can assume he was preoccupied with getting the bags in the tent. Actually I'll probably need help after chapter 15 so after you read it, if you want to email or review me any ideas, feel free to.  
  
"Where are we going Billy?" Rocky asked as he stepped over a dead log.  
  
"To be honest- I saw a tent over this way and was curious as to who it belonged to"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"Hey, there's a tent" Trini pointed.  
  
"Hey, did you hear that?" Zack stopped what he was doing.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Sounds like someone's coming"  
  
"Who else would be out here?" Jason asked.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Hey- I hear it now... sounds like it's coming from over there" Jason pointed to an area of brush. Suddenly the brush parted and out stepped..... Billy!  
  
"Billy? Is that you man?" Jason got up and gave his friend a hug. "Trini? Aisha? Rocky? Wow it's good to see you all!" He proceed to give everyone a friendly hug, Zack did the same.  
  
"So what brings you guys to our little patch of the forest?" Zack joked.  
  
"It was Kim's idea really" Aisha stated.  
  
"Yeah, she said we all needed a break" Rocky added.  
  
"Why's that?" Jason asked.  
  
"Well.. uh, Adam lost his Zeo powers" Aisha said sadly. Billy and Trini just looked at each other, they couldn't say anything, not yet.  
  
"Really?! That's so weird. Especially since Jase here just got some powers" Zack nudged Jason and smiled.  
  
"Yep, I'm the new Gold Ranger" he stated proudly.  
  
"Hey, I know this is short notice, but.." Rocky pulled out Adam's Zeonizer and held it out, "Zack, want to be the Green Zeo Ranger? Adam said we had to find someone else and who better than his predecessor?" Zack took the Zeonizer from his hand and looked at it quietly.  
  
"You don't know how much I'd love to!" he smiled.  
  
"Great!" Trini finally said.  
  
'Everyone has a power now!' she thought happily to Billy.  
  
'Yeah, this is working out much better than anticipated'  
  
'We should go back, we need to break the news soon'  
  
'Agreed'  
  
"Come on back to our camp guys" Billy suggested.  
  
"Sure, It'll be great to see the other too" So everyone helped Zack and Jason pack up their stuff and they hiked back.  
  
Adam and Kim sat around the new fire pit talking about how to 'break the news' to everyone. There was no simple way to do such a thing. Then Kat and Tommy arrived back at the camp.  
  
"Hey guys, look what Kat caught" Tommy help up a nice sized fish.  
  
"Way to go Kat" Adam smiled.  
  
"Yeah, nice catch" Kim agreed. But before anyone else could say something, a familiar beeping sounded from Kat and Tommy's communicators.  
  
"What a great time" Tommy said sarcastically and began getting details from Alpha.  
  
"What's the problem?" Adam asked.  
  
"There's a giant tree monster terrorizing the town. Go figure" Tommy replied.  
  
"Oh I hate it when Mondo watches us and then basis his monster on out activities, it's so annoying!" Kay frowned.  
  
"We'll be back guys... sorry you can't come Adam" And with that Kat and Tommy morphed and teleported out.  
  
"Should we follow?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets go" Adam was about to morph when Kim gave him a quick kiss. "What was that for?" he smiled as he said it.  
  
"Just a be careful kiss. We all know how dangerous those tree monsters are" They both laughed, then morphed and went to help in the fight.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Rocky, Aisha, and Zack's communicators had just beeped and they got their details. The three morphed, and Zack was very excited.  
  
"Should I come with?" Jason asked.  
  
"Sure, the more the merrier" Rocky smiled (not that you could tell) So Jason morphed to the Gold Ranger and they all disappeared, leaving Billy and Trini to morph and follow.  
  
Let's end that chapter there :) More to come! 


	15. A Close Battle

The Grey Series: A Close Battle By: WGA  
  
By the time the Grey Rangers had arrived on the scene Kat was struggling to stand from a splintery hit to the leg and Rocky was leaning against a tree with a huge pine needle through his shoulder. Zack and Jason were still getting used to their new powers, so they weren't up to full potential and Tommy and Aisha were working to protect their fallen friends. The others didn't have time to object to their intervention. Adam's energy blasts burned a few branches, until the monster side swiped him- gashing his side. Close up attacks just didn't work with this thing. After everyone gave a few more attempts to take the monster down- but Zack had gotten a good 'whack' in, more problems showed. Actually, just one BIG problem. The monster grew....  
  
"What do we do now?!" Trini was frustrated.  
  
"We test the Zords" Billy stated. So the Grey Rangers and the remaining Zeos called their Zords from hiding- Adam included because he refused to stay down, Kat and Rocky however didn't want to argue about such a thing.  
  
The battle went back and forth between each Zord and the monster- trading blows, the advantages switching sides. Kat and Rocky watched from the park. Eventually each group of Zord were called together to form their special, combined Mega Zord things. (Sorry I don't know the actual name) Finally each combined Zord called their swords and finished off the monster. The only thing said was by Rocky, who- as the creature fell- called out,  
  
"TIMBER!" receiving light laughs, smiles, and a few head shakes from his teammates.  
  
After the rangers had sent their Zords back, they all met in the park to check on their injured friends. As they were running over Adam clutched his side and fell to his knees, Kim ualmostu called out his name but caught herself. She ran over to his side and helped him up as Tommy and Aisha checked on the others. Zack and Jason were talking as they waited about practicing more since neither had gotten much instructional info. With Adam leaning on her for support, Kim walked over to the others.  
  
"We've got to get them to our infirmary." Trini stated.  
  
"We have out own" Tommy snapped.  
  
"I know but if you come to ours, we'll have a chance to talk" Trini said in a sincere voice.  
  
"Fine, but we won't let our guard down you know"  
  
"We'd expect nothing less" Billy added. So Billy teleported Zack and Jason, Kim took Adam, Rocky, and Aisha, and Trini took Tommy and Kat.  
  
They arrived in the infirmary and quickly got Rocky, Kat, and Adam set up on some medical tables. Luckily none of the injuries were serious enough for permanent damage, even Rocky's would be ok because it hadn't hit his bone. After everyone was healed as much as possible with the machines, the wounds were bandaged and everyone went into the living area.  
  
"You guys can de-morph and ya know, relax" Kim said noticing how tense the Zeos were.  
  
"After you" Aisha said with sarcastic politeness.  
  
"Should we?" Kim looked to Billy who just nodded. She sighed,  
  
"Ok, but then you guys should, it'll be more comfortable"  
  
So the four Grey Ranger de-morphed.... everyone's jaw dropped, luckily it was hidden behind the helmets.  
  
'Oh boy.... here come some yelling' Trini flinched at the eerie quiet of the room  
  
"You were right," Adam put a hand to his injured side "This feels a lot better"  
  
"Well, go ahead you guys" Kim tried a sweet smile, but it was invaded by slight anticipation and even fear of their eventual reactions. The others de-morphed only to revealed astonished, confused, and angry looks. Jason and Zack weren't as effected as the others, because well- they had just joined the team and didn't have much background information.  
  
Uh oh! Now what??? More coming soon! :) Hopefully I'll think of something soon. 


	16. Reactions

The Grey Series: Reactions By: WGA with much help from kimberlyluvstommy and Crowe. I couldn't have done this chapter w/out you two.  
  
"I don't believe it! You're the one who abducted Adam?" Rocky shouted pointing at Kim.  
  
"For the last time- I DIDN'T ABDUCT HIM!" Kim threw her hands in the air and walked out of the room.  
  
"You guys didn't even tell us!" Tommy finally burst. "You had us worried about new villains, confused, the thing with Adam disappearing..."  
  
"Look, it's not like there was a choice time to tell you such a thing" Billy intervened.  
  
"Don't even start with that" Tommy warned.  
  
"Well we were going to tell you tonight around the campfire" Trini tried being rational.  
  
"Still should have said something earlier" Rocky mumbled.  
  
"Hey!" Adam's tone surprised EVERYONE in the room. It was forceful, and rather cold/annoyed. "I don't remember us acting like this when we discovered the Power Ranger's identities" He addressed Rocky and Aisha- who had been glaring at Kim for not mentioning this and was now looking at the floor. Their gazes soften, taking in his words and remember the experience in the cave. "We accepted it because they were our friends. We didn't have to tell you we were the Grey Rangers, but we planned to, and we did...don't hate us for one hesitation" His voice had calmed. His three friends' looked as though they understood but their previous, angry expressions returned.  
  
"It's just not the same!" Aisha shook her head.  
  
"Why?" Billy was curious about her reasoning.  
  
"Because we're rangers too! What? Did you think we wouldn't keep the secret?" Kat finally spoke up.  
  
-I'll go check on Kim- Jason whispered to Zack and slipped out. Zack just sat there, listening to everyone's argument points.  
  
Jason walked down the halls, he had no clue where he was going.... then he heard hitting. He followed the sound to find Kim really beating a punching bag. She had just deliver a strong spin kick when she heard his foot steps and spun around into a fighting stance. He held his hands up,  
  
"Whoa Kim! Relax." Her stance loosened.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you and Zack are mad too. Well if you want to yell at me, save it. That's why I left the room" She sighed and turned around again to hit the punching bag.  
  
"We're not mad. We're confused, yeah. So why not tell me the situation?"  
  
"Basically? Trini and I got some powers and knew Adam and Billy had them too. But there was an attack we had to help with, so showed the others there were new rangers. We didn't want to tell them who we were until our team was complete so we went and got Billy and Adam. The got their powers so we were going to tell everyone on the camping trip, but then there was the attack and we couldn't until now" Kim was talking extra fast.  
  
"Seems to make sense" Jason nodded.  
  
"That's what I thought- but they all looked so mad"  
  
"Come on. Lets go back and tell them what you told me" He put his arm around her shoulders and walked back.  
  
Ok, um, I decided to end the chapter there but your ideas are still going to happen. I'm just a slow thinker. So I guess I just have to say, MORE TO COME.  
  
Thanks again Crowe and Teri. 


	17. Sleep on it

The Grey Series: Sleep on it By: WGA, but still using ideas from Teri and Crowe :)  
  
Everyone had argued for at least an hour. Jason and Zack were still neutral, and if anyone was going to crack, it would be Aisha and maybe even Rocky, but only because of what Adam had said earlier. Ironic thing was that they were the ones most hurt by not being told. Tommy and Kat were hurt by not being trusted, Rocky and Aisha were hurt because of a secret between best friends. It was a mess- that was one thing they all agreed on.  
  
"You just should have told us at the beginning" Rocky continued.  
  
"But we wanted our whole team so we could surprise you, a good surprise though" Kim replied. Everyone was exhausted.  
  
"Come on guys, it's midnight and even rangers need so much rest" Zack interrupted.  
  
"Ok let's go" Tommy tried to teleport but it didn't work. "What's going on?"  
  
"You're not going anywhere until we work this out" Trini smirked behind the serious look she wore.  
  
"You're tell me you're keeping us here?" Kat practically shouted.  
  
"Correct, this conflict must be settled before it endangers lives on the battlefield and destroys our friendship" Billy explained.  
  
"There's two spare bedrooms and this room" Adam said, just knowing they would ask about it. "Kat, you and Tommy can have one room, Rocky and Aisha the other and Zack, can you and Jase sleep here?"  
  
"Sure man" Zack smiled- it was refreshing because no one had smiled all evening. Everyone else agreed because they had no choice. The saying 'never go to bed mad' had no use tonight but everyone managed to get some sleep. They woke up to a nice, really quiet, breakfast and then everyone sat there for a moment. Suddenly the communicators beeped and alarm went off.  
  
"Well you've got to let us out for this" Aisha said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're not going to talk" Trini shot back.  
  
So everyone morphed and teleported out to fight a large amount of cogs terrorizing the beach. They finished in about 20 minutes, but a monster appeared to cause more trouble.  
  
Ok.. my thoughts are still trying to work their way out of my head, so this chapter ends here. Don't worry- this was just a small transition.. more interesting stuff to come( at least I think it's more interesting ) :) 


	18. Common Interest

The Grey Series: Common Interest  
  
  
  
The fight had been going on for a while. It should have been done in no time, but the teams weren't thinking of just beating the monster.... they were thinking of proving they didn't need the other team. Jason of course tried reasoning over the intercoms- oh yeah.. that did a lot.. the only answer he got was Zack, who was trying to do the same thing. Luckily the monster wasn't too strong or both would've gone down already.  
  
In the last moments of battle, the Zeo Mega Zord took a bad hit and Tommy flew from the machine.  
  
"You guys take this thing down! We got Tommy!" Kim radioed immediately.  
  
"You got it Kim" Zack replied, the others wouldn't.  
  
The Grey team sent their Zords away and ran to where Tommy fell. When they reached him...he wasn't moving.  
  
"We must be extra careful, his leg appears to be broken" Billy stated when he saw the odd angle his leg was at.  
  
"Ok guys, lets go" Kim touched the Red Ranger's shoulder gently and they all teleported.  
  
~~  
  
The Zeo MegaZord had just brought down their power sword on the monster. As it exploded, they breathed a sigh of relief, they had gotten some bad hits. They all left the Zords and de-morphed, arriving in the park.  
  
"Hey, I was just thinking" Rocky began  
  
"Oh no..we're in trouble now" Aisha teased.  
  
"Ha ha. Seriously though, if they took Tommy to their Grey Area place... how do WE get there?" There was silence as everyone thought about the question. Finally Kat spoke,  
  
"Damn. You're right. The only way is if one of them comes back for us"  
  
"And why would they after you guys treated them" Zack threw in. Everyone went silent again. Jason shook his head,  
  
"Zack, they're helping Tommy, so I'm pretty sure they still want to be friends"  
  
"I know man, I'm just sick of this fight"  
  
"I miss hanging around with Adam" Rocky sighed.  
  
"Me too.." Aisha hugged her boyfriend.  
  
~~  
  
Trini and Billy had been examining Tommy for about 3 minutes,  
  
"We can place the bones and help heal a little, but he's still going to need a cast and crutches for a while"  
  
"Ok, can you and Billy handle it?" Adam asked. Kim looked at him confused,  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I'm sure the others want to be here to wait" Kim looked down,  
  
"You're right. Are you sure we should go get them though?"  
  
"Kim..." Adam smiled at her.  
  
"OK, OK, you win" she put her hands up defensivly.  
  
"You two go on. He should wake up in about half an hour, and we can take care of the leg" Trini smiled as they teleported out.  
  
~~~  
  
"Look, if they were going to come get us, they would have by now right?" Aisha sighed.  
  
"Not necessarily" At the familiar voice they all turned around to see Kim and Adam standing, arms crossed- not smiling.  
  
"Are you going to take us to Tommy?" Kat asked hopefully.  
  
"You can come claim your leader and then leave" Kim said coldly.  
  
"Or...we could.. stay and talk?" Rocky looked toward Adam- he had the same cold look.  
  
"So now you want to talk?"  
  
"We were just mad before. Now all I want is two of my best friends back" Aisha stepped forward.  
  
"You know it's funny" Kim said, her expression not changing,  
  
"Because we just want our friends back too" Adam finished and EVERYONE smiled. Zack and Jason exchanged satisfied smirks. Then Kim and Adam teleported them all to the Grey Area.  
  
~***************~  
  
Ok, and that's the end of that chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've been having random mental break downs from the thought of starting school soon, doesn't make for a good writing mood. Well, hope you like- more to come..eventually :) 


	19. The Talk..Just Talk?

The Grey Series: The Talk..Just Talk?  
  
*  
  
Everyone was sitting the living room when Billy and Trini walked in.  
  
"Hello" Billy sat in an empty chair. Trini followed, sitting on his lap,  
"Good to see you all together" Everyone blushed at their previous behaviour.  
"Is Tommy ok?" (Kat)  
"Yeah, he's fine. He'll wake-up in about 2 minutes though. Who wants to be there?" (Billy) Kim stood up,  
"I think I should talk to him...especially when he's weak from sedatives and in a cast" Everyone laughed.  
"Ok, I'll come in after you" (Kat)  
"Everyone WILL see him again, he's not dying" Trini laughed.  
"Ok, I'll be back soon" Kim walked out of the room.  
  
Kim walked slowly into the medical room. Tommy was laying on a stretcher, cast on his left leg, and crutches on the floor next to him. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. Kim sat in the chair next to him and watched as he slept peacefully. She ran her fingers through his hair, ~Just like I used to~ she thought. Tommy let out a soft moan as he regained conciousness- Kim pulled her hand back as his eyes slowly opened.  
"Kimmy?" he said in a hoarse voice.  
"I'd hit you for calling me that if you weren't in a cast already" she smiled, he laughed softly,  
"Sorry"  
"It's ok"  
"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you too. I was just hurt you didn't trust me and-" Kim put a finger to his lips to keep him from talking.  
"Shh. It's ok. We all made mistakes..."  
"Kim... who was he?" Tommy sounded so sincere. Kim looked confused,  
"Who was who?"  
"In Florida.. the letter." Just the words 'the letter' coming from him acted like a knife in her heart.  
"Tommy, there was no other guy. I was stuck there for gymnastics, you were here- a Power Ranger. I knew Kat liked you and you deserved happiness with someone who could be there for you whenever you needed them. Kat is that person." Kim attempted a smile.  
"Yeah, she is. But that doesn't mean that it can't still hurt."  
"I'm so sorry Tommy"  
"It's the past really. I wasn't even going to bring it up, we were getting along so well before the whole 'new ranger' thing."  
"Yeah, it was nice. Still friends?" Kim looked hopeful.  
"Always friends." (Tommy) They both smiled.  
  
"I think I'll go see Tommy now" Kat stood up. "Where is the medical room again?"  
"I'll show you" Adam walked to the door- Kat followed.  
  
"So are you and Adam doing well?" Tommy tried to sit up. Kim helped,  
"Yeah. I really love being with him. How about you and Kat"  
"We're fine. I love being with her too."  
"That's good"  
"To tell you the truth, I was sorta upset when I heard you two were together. But I didn't want to seem like the jealous ex-boyfriend" He smiled sheepishly.  
"Aww. That's sweet of you. I'll admit the same about you and Kat, even though I KNEW you two would get together.. it was just a little weird."   
"I was nervous when Aisha found your address. Part of me was hoping we'd get back together"  
"Yeah?" Kim moved a little closer.  
"Yeah" his voice was a whisper as he closed in and they shared a kiss.  
  
"Here it is" Adam opened the door.  
"TOMMY!" (Kat)  
"KIM!" (Adam) Their kiss broke.  
"Uh oh" (Tommy and Kim) Adam and Kat walked over, Kat glared at Tommy as Adam took Kim's wrist and pulled her out of there, back to their bedroom. 


	20. Friends Forever

The Grey Series: Friends Forever  
  
note: Sorry- this is not a kim/tommy- but i am working on one, so until that gets posted, enjoy the rest of this story.  
  
**  
  
Once Adam and Kim were gone Kat slapped Tommy and began crying.  
"Why...Tommy...why?" she choked out between sobs.  
"It was just- I didn't mean to-" he stumbled in trying to explain.  
"Didn't mean to! Didn't mean to! You kissed her!" The tears subsided and anger radiated off Kat.  
"Kat.. I just had to see if I was still attracted to her" sincerity in his eyes.  
"I think you made it pretty clear you ARE" Kat scoffed and turned away.  
"NO! That's just it... we kissed, and I felt nothing *major*. It was a kiss between friends. I feel so much more when I kiss you now" Tommy would have gotten up had he not had the cast on. Kat turned around,  
"Really? You're not getting back together with her? It wasn't-"  
"Really Kat. I love you" Tommy smiled.  
"Oh Tommy!" Kat hugged him. "I love you too."  
"I'm sorry for what happened Kat"  
"I understand, you two had something to work out- although I didn't think THAT would be it. I just hope Adam and Kim work things out"  
"Yeah, I'd hate to have broken them up..."  
"Come on" Kat handed him the crutches. "Let's go sit with the others" She kissed his cheek.  
  
Adam released Kim's wrist roughly and she stumbled onto the bed.  
"Ok, Adam.. I know you're really pissed off. By the way, you have a killer grip" Kim rubbed her wrist. "But I can explain, really" Adam took a step closer,  
"So explain." he said sternly, then his voice softened, "I just..just can't believe you'd that to me Kim." Kim sighed, she felt so bad.  
"Everyone always expected Tommy and I to get married, but we broke up. We talked it through and decided to be friends- something was weird though- we kissed each other to see if we were still attracted as more than friends."  
"And what did you find."  
"I found that kissing him was like kissing a big brother. Nothing like kissing you. It was just our closure." Kim pleaded.  
"Are you sure Kimberly? It looked like more.." He sat down beside her.  
"But it wasn't. This is more, this is how I kiss my soul mate" Kim took his face in her hands and kissed him passionatly. They leaned back on the bed.  
  
"You think they're ok?" Aisha looked towards the clock.  
"I don't know. Adam looked REALLY angry, he practically dragged Kim out of there" Kat shook her head and described his actions. Rocky was shocked,  
"Adam? Our Adam? Wow...I've never seen him act like that"  
"Me neither.. I didn't even think he COULD" (Aisha)  
"Shall we go check on their progress?" (Billy)  
"Sounds good, they may need a referee or something" (Trini) Trini and Billy left, they were quietly followed by everyone else(cause they were curious, curious people), and walked to the bedroom door with the hawk and the panther engraved. Trini opened the door,  
"Hey guys we came to check-" Billy stopped mid-sentence and was stunned silent as was everyone behind him. Kim and Adam were laying on the bed- legs intertwined- in the middle of a heated kiss ^^clothed though- so don't even think about it, sick people! ;)^^ . Finally Rocky spoke,  
"Yeah.. I uh, think they made up juuuust fine."  
"Guys, maybe we should give them some privacy..." (Jason) Everyone nodded numbly and began to turn around.  
~~Should we just let them leave?~~ Adam thought to Kim  
~~Nah. Let's talk to them, besides.. we have PLENTY of time for this later~~ Kim thought back. They broke the kiss.  
"Wait." Kim said as loud as she could- she was sorta out of breath. Heads turned,  
"Oh so now you'll talk?" Zack teased. The two blushed.  
  
  
"So is everyone ok? No one is mad at anyone else?" (Zack)  
"I'm fine" (Kim)  
"Same here" (Adam)  
"No one on my list" (Rocky)  
"I'm good" (Trini)  
"No problems here" (Billy)  
"Nothing" (Kat)  
"I'm much better" Tommy smiled at Kim, then back at Kat.  
"Friends forever!" Aisha beamed.  
"Defiantly" Jason nodded in satisfaction.  
"Guys, I believe we have a tradition to uphold here" Kim stuck her hand out, palm down. Jason, Zack, Billy, and Trini smiled and added their hands next. Tommy was next, followed by Aisha, Adam, and Rocky.  
"POWER RANGERS!" (all)   
A group hug followed.  
  
~*~Later that night~*~  
  
Kim was laying next to Adam, twirling a finger through his hair,  
"It's good to be back"  
"It's good to have you back."  
"Adam, is everything ok between us? I don't want to have messed anything up with that stupid kiss."  
"Everything's fine Kim, everything's fine" he pulled her closed, they both smiled.  
"Good, I love you"  
"I love you too" They kissed and went to sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Billy ran a finger gently down Trini's cheekbone,  
"I'm glad we're rangers again.. but it's even better I'm with you"  
"You're such a sweet talker, but I agree."  
"Back into action though, it's going to be dangerous"  
"But we'll have each other and all the other rangers"  
"You're right. We've never lost before..we won't start now"  
"I'll always be there for you"  
"And I for you. I love you Trini."  
"Aw, I love you too Billy" They also kissed and went to sleep.  
  
And everyone lived happily ever after- no wait, that sounds too cliche- and so, they all continued to save the world and be the best of friends, with strong & loyal romances to top.  
  
THE END (more cliche.. but *shrugs* oh well) 


End file.
